A Keyblade and the X-Men
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: So what happens when a Keyblader is Infused with the power of the 7 guardians of light the and Orgazization 13? What if The ablitity to weild a Keyblade could be passed down as a genetic mutation?


_**Kingdom Hearts**_

 _ **X-Men Evolution**_

 _ **A Keyblade and the X-Men**_

 _ **Hey I know but my Computer Died with the original version of MR chapter 7, This story, and KadoNinja Ch3. So that happened**_

 _ **2nd I know I should Redo Kado chapter 3 but I wanted to do this one so bad. So here it is.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Strategy X**_

 _New York City_

 _Bayville High_

 _Night_

At a football game a Caucasian girl with a tall and athletic figure was taking pictures for the school paper. She has long red hair, which she wears freely down her back and green eyes. She's wearing a form-forming pale purple shirt with a slight v-neck that shows her navel, tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals. She also has gold bracelets on each of her wrists and rings of bot of her index fingers, and thumbs. As she puts her camera, a Pendant Necklace is lowered in front of her face and her eyes widened. Its gold heart shaped with a Phoenix on it and it was on a gold chain.

"Like it Jean?" the now identified Jean turned around, and saw a boy with long Sliver hair with a tuff of hair at the back. He had Blue eyes and was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, black boots, a black leather jacket and Black My Chemical Romance cross shirt. He also wore a necklace with a Heartless Nobody Dream eater and Unversed symbols. He wore black Converse with red shoestrings.

"Vince... its great but its must have.." Vince cuts her off with a kiss.

"No biggie... its our one-year anniversary." _ **(1)**_ he said before hearing someone curse

"Oh man, my cash." Vince looked up to see a Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame. He has clean-cut brown hair and wearing red lens glasses, hiding his eyes. He's wearing a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt and tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes. He saw the boy stare at a person a seat down from him before a pale hand take a wallet. The boy walked down, and Vince sighed.

"I better go help Scott."He said as he kissed Jean. He walks to Scott and saw three of the football players standing over a Small teen boy with light brown hair and wearing jeans with holes in the knees, untied tennis shoes, a white long sleeve shirt under a dark red short-sleeved one with black spiked bracelets. Vince sighed before speaking up."Duncan Duncan Duncan. You don't want to get in trouble and kicked off your gravy train, do you?" The one in the middle took off his helmet showing short blonde hair and brown eyes

"Why are you sticking up for this frog face Xehanort?" Vince crossed his arms before speaking up.

"Its the right thing to do." Duncan snorted before lifting the boy.

"I've got a better Idea... I'll finish Todd... and then I'll Get you!" Scott Pulled His Shades down a little revealing a red glow before Vince raised his hand.

"I won't fight you Duncan..." Duncan threw Todd down and was about to stomp him, until Vince Kicked him into the other two. Todd ,seeing his chance, 'hopped' away like a frog. The other two players ran after him. Duncan got up, and spat out some Mud that got in his mouth

"You're going to pay for that Xehanort!" He got up and threw a punch at Vince who lazily dodged, and the follow-up punch. Vince Kicked his knee making Duncan fall. Duncan got up and charged at Vince who tensed.

"Vince,NO!" Vince turned, and saw Jean Looking at them. Duncan Tackled Vince into Scott, Knocking his glasses off, and Having Red beams shoot out of Scott's eyes and in to a propane tank at the snack bar.

 _BOOM!_

The Tank exploded having people run as part of the stand fell on Vince who pushed an unconscious Duncan, and Scott who closed his eyes out-of-the-way.

"VINCE!" Jean screamed and raised her hands. Another explosion caused her to fall beside Scott's Glasses. She picked them up and puts them on Scott who was sitting down, and covering his eyes.

"Jean... I'm sorry it was a mis..."She interrupted him as she stood up

"I know." They see a flash of light and see Vince with a giant red/brown Ax-Sword breaking the stuff off of him with burns on his skin and tears on his clothes. He groaned as he walked up to them, Casting Cure on himself.

"I don't want to do that again." He said as Jean tackled him in a hug.

 _ **Later**_

The Paramedics and Firemen were tending to the wounded, and injured as a '30 Rolls Royce stopped. The window rolled down halfway. The car started after a moment, and left.

 _ **Morning After**_

 _ **Xavier's School For The Gifted**_

Vince was Banging on the door to Jean's room. Today He was wearing a black shirt with a man on in a black trench-coat with a blue button up shirt black dress pants and raggedy Hair( _ **Captain Jack Harkness)**_ with the words 'I was only saying Hello!' under him and a pair of jeans. He still wore his black jacket and converse shoes.

"Come on Jean! We're going to be late!" He yelled and after a second she replied.

"Just a second!" Vince sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose

"You said that an hour ago." He heard her chuckle on the other side.

"Almost Done!" Vince's eyebrow twitched before yelling

"I'm going to _Strike Raid_ this door Down!" The door opened and a smiling Jean walked out.

"Come on we're late." She said trailing a finger across his jaw. They walked to the stairs and Jean grabbed her head as a sleek, humanoid creature with purple skin ran by. Its arms and legs end in points and have no distinct digits. It has a triangular head with two fuchsia long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression.

"You OK?" Vince asked as the Creature looked to them for a second before dashing into Vince's room

"Yeah. Just a headache."Vince wraps an arm around her waist and looked to an opened door on the other end of a hall at the end of the stairs

"Hey Professor! We're heading to school!" they stopped as a man spoke up

"Just a moment, you two." they walked in where a bald man with brown eyes in a wheel chair with the wheel spokes in the shape of an 'X'. He's wearing dark slacks a brown sweater under a lighter brown button up shirt beside a person wearing a cloak.

"What's up Charles?" Vince asked as Charles gestured to the other person.

"I'd like you to meet someone." The person took a step forward as Charles continued "This is Kurt... he arrived late last night." They both waved as Vince introduced himself and Jean.

"Hello Kurt. I'm Vincent, but everyone calls me Vince and this is Jean." He held out his hand as Kurt Hesitated. Vince looks to Charles with a look.

"It's alright Kurt... You're among Friends." Charles said as Jean walked beside him and Kurt shook Vince's hand, showing blue fur and three fingers.

"Hello." Kurt greet in a German accent _ **(I will say this now ROGUE KURTS AND GAMBIT'S ACCENT WILL LOOK NORMAL BECAUSE I AM NOT WRITING V FOR EVERY W WITH KURT AND AH FOR I WITH ROGUE.)**_ as Vince smiled. "I was just telling Kurt about my school for gifted youngsters.. youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset … Right Vince?" Vince Groaned as he looked to the Ceiling

"You've heard already?" Charles smirked as he laced his fingers.

"Yes... It's all over the news... I've already talked to Scott." Vince looked to him.

"It wasn't my fault... I wouldn't have lost focus if Jean hadn't distracted me... She's at fault also!" Jean looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're going to drag your girlfriend down with you?" Vince nodded at her before smirking.

"Yes Because if you hadn't distracted me, Duncan wouldn't have tackled me into Scott." She glared at him for a moment before walking up to him.

"You're lucky I like you." she said before turning to walk to Kurt. She suddenly jumped. She turns around and glares at Vince who is now whistling an innocent tune. Charles speaks up

"Scott another student emits a destructive beam from his eyes."

"Cool." Kurt said removing his hood showing Blueish black hair and sliver eyes. Jean cleared her throat before speaking.

"So Kurt... Any special powers that brought you to us?" Kurt disappeared in a cloud smoke before re-appearing on the other side of the room

"I'll be helping Kurt settle in … we'll talk more tonight." Vince nodded before turning around and saw an African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She has long and wavy white hair, which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. She's wearing a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish-purple shredded ends and tan open-toed sandals. She has multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists along with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker and a single gold anklet. She also wearing a reddish purple bandanna-like headband wrap.

"Hello Ororo... Change your mind about a date between us?" Vince asked as Jean elbowed him in his side.

"I swear you're a hopeless flirt." Ororo smiled before putting her hand on Vince's shoulder.

"No Vince You are too young for me." Vince smirked before Leaving.

"Age is just a number Ororo. Plus I am a Keyblade warrior so I am an adult in many places." Jean walked to the door before Vince Stopped her."I've got a surprise for you." He leads here to the garage where a few different cars were in as was a Motorcycle. He walked to a red 2016 Mercedes Benz C-Class Convertible. Her eyes widened as he handed her the keys. "Happy Anniversary... this also counts as a birthday present too." he said getting in the passenger seat.

 _ **Upstairs with Charles Ororo and Kurt.**_

Charles was showing Kurt his room with Ororo who's holding a box

"This bedroom is mine?" Kurt asked as Charles chuckled.

"Yes Kurt... that's why your mother sent you to us.. they knew you would be happy." Kurt sighed before looking into a mirror on the wall.

"How can I? When I look like this?" Charles reached into his pocket and got out a watch.

"Put this on." Kurt puts it on his left wrist and took the appearance of a normal-looking, light-skinned teenage boy. He still has bluish black hair with dark cargo pants, red long sleeve shirt under a brown jacket.

"This is incredible." Kurt said looking in the mirror again as Charles rolled up. "I'm normal." Ororo smiled before speaking up

"Of course you're normal Kurt... but not because of that watch." Charles nodded and spoke up after her.

"Ororo is right Kurt... Normal is who you are... this is a disguise.. a disguise so you're not persecuted by those that don't understand your gifts." He pressed a button on the watch and Kurt returned to normal.

"I understand Professor." Kurt said Before hitting the button again. "But none the less... you rock!" Charles and Ororo left Kurt who opened the box, and saw a blue/red suit with a yellow belt with a buckle with a black 'X' over a red background

 _ **Later**_

Charles was reading in his study as a portrait lit up and an alarm went off. He rolled over and the wall opened showing a Large computer with a helmet in front of it. A picture of the High School came up with red dot on it.

"So... he;s finally stopped hiding." He said before the phone on his wheelchair went off. He pressed a button on it and answered."Hello Scott." He greeted as Scott sighed.

" _I hate when you do that professor... Look Vince and I ran into a student... Like us._ " Charles puts on the Helmet and looked to the screen

"Yes Todd Tolansky." He said Bringing his information up.

" _You know him?"_ Scott asked after a second.

"Cerebro Just picked him up, He must be openly using his powers." Scott sighed again before speaking up.

" _He's not someone I would share a room with... He has the Hygiene of a dead pig."_ Charles typed on Cerebro before speaking up.

"Scott... You know we don't turn anyone away." He heard Scott talking to someone else before speaking to him.

" _Yeah I know... Want Me to extend an invitation?"_ Charles shook his head before replying.

"No need Scott... I'll talk to you later. And tell Vince No Snipers Nobodies better be following this boy." Kurt in his normal form walked in wearing his new costume.

"What's this Professor?" Charles smiled and explained Cerebro was used for finding people with special powers before hitting another button.

"Storm?" After a Second, Ororo spoke up.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked as Kurt looked at Cerebro.

"I was wondering if you could audition someone for me?"

 _ **That Night**_

Todd, in a green costume with a metal stomach and back, hopped over the fence as Storm, wearing a blue Costume with the Sleeves stopping just under her elbow with yellow ends and a yellow belt with a cape that's white underneath with an 'x' buckle holding it on, White gloves and boots. She floated up in the air as Storm clouds rolled in as she flew over Todd. Her eyes glowed white as it rained and lightning came out of her hands forcing Todd inside. Vince was there throwing a Yellow knife that was a cross with the blade being the bottom. He was wearing A Black Hooded short-sleeved Trench-coat and black Hakama parts with a pair of belt crossing into an x with a belt buckle. He wore Knee high silver trimmed boots. Kurt is right next to him. Todd flew in and in to Kurt forcing them to circle each other.

"What are you? A blue Plushie?" Todd asked as Kurt Scoffed.

"Better that then smelling bad." They took off down the hall as Storm and Charles came in.

"Yes it appear that Tolansky does have gifts... He could be one of us." Charles said as Storm and Vince walked up.

"True...But for some reason I don't think he'll join us." Storm nodded before continuing after Vince.

"Yes sometimes I fear your big heart blinds even you from the truth." Suddenly Todd and Kurt came up on the second floor causing Charles to sigh.

"Enough. The test is over." everyone turned to Charles who continued. "Todd Tolansky does have the X-gene. He is welcome to join us... If he so desires." Todd scoffed before pointing at Kurt.

"The only thing I desire is his head on a platter." He jumped over, shot a longer than average tongue at Kurt and brought them to the floor. Only for Kurt to teleport them both.

"Shit." Vince said Opening a Dark Corridor."Scott and Jean is still practicing in the Danger Room." He walks through the Dark Corridor and Appears down the hallway from Scott now wearing a dark Navy blue bodysuit. It has gold platelet with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platelet goes around His chest area. He wears a gold visor in place of his glasses while small gold platelets protecting his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands. Jean, Now wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit with a cowl that covers her whole body except for her face, hair, and hands. Her suit has a bright green v-shaped triangle on the front and has the "X" logo on the side of each of her arms/shoulders. She's also wearing a single bangles bracelet on each of her wrists. "Kurt and Todd are inside." they ran back in to see Kurt, and dodging laser guns in a big circular room. "Scott take care of the guns,Jean keep them safe from the tentacles." Vincent ordered before raising his hand. "Come on Organization 13." 13 men and women in A Black Hooded Trench-coat Black Hakama pants and Black boots(High heeled one on the women) Come out of his body to help take care of the weapons as Vincent looked up, and saw Storm and Charles in a room with a computer.

"Security code override...Priority X... Charles Xavier." Jean flew up with Kurt as Vince ran over and threw Todd to Scott as the room shut down.

"This is nuts! I'm out of here." Todd said before hoping away.

"I'll go after him." Vince said before following after Todd in a Corridor of Darkness. Vince came out and saw a man with black hair, and brown eyes wearing jeans, a cowboy hat, and a black shirt under a brown coat looking at Todd.

"Logan?"Three metal claws came out of each of Logan's knuckles as he used his left ones to lift his hat over his eyes.

"Going somewhere Bub?" He asked before Charles on the second floor spoke up

"No Logan... Let him go." Logan retracted His claws and lets Todd go. VIncent pulled his hood down before speaking up.

"I would have made sure the fridge was stocked up if I knew you were coming back so soon."

"I came back because I smelled Trouble brewing... OF course it could have been stink boy over there." Charles smiled at him before speaking up.

"Welcome back old friend... we Missed you." Vincent snort before crossing his arms.

"Speak for yourself... I was the Awesome Bad-ass one when he was gone... you know how well that went with the Ladies?"

 _ **Bayville High School, Principle office**_

 _ **Next Morning**_

"I can't believe this!" Principle Darkhome yelled at Todd who was sitting on a chair, looking down. She has brown hair in a bun wearing glasses. She was wearing a gray business Shirt and skirt."You were inside.. and you ran away?" Todd nodded silently before she continued walking to the door "And I bet Xavier wiped your mind?" Todd nodded as she opened the door. "GET OUT!" Todd quickly got out of the room as she let out a frustrated cry and changed into another woman. She has bright blue skin red hair cut to her shoulder, extending slightly in the back and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She has a triangle-shaped gem on top of her forehead. She's wearing a sleeveless white dress with skulls on it like a belt and a high neck, thigh high white boots and white gloves the reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers. The room shook as she suddenly heard a male voice. The voice caused her eyes to widen

"Don't be so hard on the boy Mystique... We can't afford to thin out our ranks." Mystique quickly shook her head as metal objects floated in front of her

"No sir... I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She said before the voice spoke up again. "Good Mystique... Remember this is only the beginning." He said before the objects dropped and she ran out of the room changing back.

 ** _(1) So Vince has been at the X-Mansion as long as Scott_**

 ** _SO quick question for you guys should this be a OC(Vince)Harem or Just VinceJean?_**


End file.
